


The Flames that drive us

by DarlingAmatus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar x Dean, Balthazar x Dean x Castiel, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DarlingAmatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, if you wanted to be choked you could have just asked.” The blond angel finished suggestively.</p>
<p>XxXx</p>
<p>The two blonds looked at each other and stepped towards one another and shared a kiss with lots of tongue that left Castiel panting just from watching. “Don't worry dude. We got you.” Dean said</p>
<p>XxXx</p>
<p>Not to good at summarys this takes place between Cas becoming god Cas and him returning the souls. Pretty much Destielazar smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames that drive us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend over on tumblr. We need more Destielazar in our lives.

The flames that drive us

The flames from the ring of holy oil cast eerie shadows over the occupants in the room. Worst of all it made the occupant in the center of the ring stand out like a sore thumb.

Castiel.

“You're working with Crowley?” Dean asked the man he considered his brother. When Castiel looked down Dean felt his heart break. “Son of a bitch.” He breathed out.

“Dean you do not understand.” Cas started but stopped at the look he got from Dean.

“Don't I though? Cas we've been through thick and thin. How can you not trust me to have your back on this?”

“No Dean, this is different. You have no idea what Raphael is capable of.” Cas said, trying to reason with him.

“Tch. And here I thought you angels had excellent memory. Don't you remember we've caught him before? Before we became a team. Before we were really friends.”

“Dean, this is different. If he gets his hands on the souls, he would make Micheal's and Lucifer's wrath seem like child's play.”

Dean wanted to be proud of him for picking up the saying but at this point he couldn't. “So, is this the path you've chosen?”

“I have no choice! The events are already in motion. I...I killed my friend for this. I can't make his death be in vain!” Cas cried out.

Dean was confused momentarily before realization struck him. “Balthazar?”

Cas' silence said it all.

“You poor bastard. He was helping us. Instead you stabbed him in the back. I hate to think what you would have done to me and Sammy if it came down to it.” His voice deep and husky with emotion, his eyes were glassy with the tears he refused to shed.

“Dean. I would never... I went to hell for you. There is no way I could ever hurt you.” Cas said.

Dean took a slight step back, the stubborn tear finally slipping down his cheek. The look in Castiel's eyes spoke torture. But Dean couldn't, wouldn't, think of that.

“You already have. I can't...we can't trust you anymore Cas.” Dean said remembering it wasn't only about him. He had his brother to think about as well. He glanced back at him and could see Sam was valiantly trying to be strong for him with Bobby at his back looking more solemn then he remembered.

“Dean...Dean I'm sorry.” Cas growled out through foreign emotions on his part.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean said walking to the flaming circle, reaching his hand inside to lay it on the angel's cheek one last time. He wouldn't go the rest of his life regretting never touching him like this. It was just a bitch it was under these circumstances.

“Good-bye Castiel.” Dean finally spoke backing away.

“Good-bye Dean Winchester.”

The new scene to play out in his nightmares would be leaving the man he suspected he might have fallen in love with, in a burning ring of holy oil.

XxXxXx

Sam was pacing by his brothers bed side... well couch side. They were holed up at Bobby's after the two of them took a beating by Cas, Or should he say God? He was battling with worry about his brother making it through another beating, and the Devil that was currently whispering in his ear.

Sam closed his eyes and prayed for the hundredth time that day as his brother took another labored breath.

'This is it Sammy. No one here to fix big brother now.' Lucifer said with a grin.

Sam bit his lip so hard that it bled.

'Please, someone...anyone. Help me, help us.' Sam pleaded.

“Well now, this is a turn of events.” A slightly familiar voice said behind Sam.

Sam whirled around and came face to face with someone he thought to be dead/

“Cas said he killed you.” Sam said not missing the flash of pain in the other angels eyes.

“Killed me he did. I was brought back, Though by who and why is beyond me.” Balthazar said pausing for a moment before continuing. “I was told to stick with you boys for awhile. Seems like Castiel's actions are affecting more than just heaven. Where is he?” he asked.

Sam knew he was talking about Dean so he lead him back into the living room. Even Balthazar hissed at the sight of him. “What happened to him?”

“Cas did.” Sam said dryly.

Balthazar nodded after a few moments of being lost inside him self. “I'm not sure how much help I can be. I was never much of a healer.”

Lucifer cackled.

“Shut up.” Sam hissed at the devil.

“I beg your pardon?” the blond angel said looking up from Dean to Sam.

“I...uh...shut up, you're an angel. I'm sure you're better than just doing nothing.” Sam said, desperately hoping he played it off alright.

“I'm better at finding treasures, things that no one wants found.” Balthazar said turning back to the elder Winchester, letting Sam's out burst go it seemed. He'd figure out what was haunting the younger Winchester later.

Balthazar placed his palm on Dean's chest, over his heart. It was silent for a few moments, save for Lucifer whispering in Sam's ear, and then the angel was pulling away with a small frown.

“Like I said, I'm not the healer of the family but I've done what I could. The rest is up to him.” Balthazar said.

“How is he going to feel waking up?”

“ Well I imagine he'll still feel very sore. I took care of most of the physical pain. A broken heart and spirit on the other hand...not so easily fixed by one who is not bonded to him...So, Cassie has abandoned us has he?” Balthazar said as his hand trailed over the hand print that will forever remain on Dean's upper arm. It must be a painful reminder to him.

Sam slowly nods his head, not quite sure he could tell Balthazar all of what happened.

“Well in any case, Looks like I'll be taking up my brothers perch.” The blond angel said throwing himself into an arm chair to wait for the elder Winchester to awaken.

XxXxXx

The first time it happened had been after a particularly nasty hunt. They had been chasing down a group of vampires. One had Dean pinned ,by the neck, to a wall while another had it's teeth sunk into Sam's neck. He cursed and fought as hard as he could to try to get to Sam's side.

He screamed in outrage as he saw his brothers eyes flutter shut. Then suddenly a bright light and there was Balthazar. His blade was drawn and he quickly dispatched the vamp that was on Sam. He almost cried in relief when the both of them disappeared. Sammy would be safe now.

By the time Dean's vision was starting to blur from lack of oxygen Balthazar was suddenly there, jerking the vampire back with one hand, and in the other the machete Dean had dropped in his struggles. It was only a moment more before the vampires head was lopped off, covering Balthazar in a light mist of blood. He looked absolutely menacing. 

“You Winchesters. I swear to Dad you get off on almost getting yourselves killed.” Balthazar said, transporting them back to the motel room. Sam was safely tucked away in bed. He was healed and in a deep sleep that the angel obviously placed him in.

“You know, if you wanted to be choked you could have just asked.” The blond angel finished suggestively.

Before Dean could think anything of it he was grabbing the angel by the lapels of his coat and hauling him in for a hard kiss. There was only a moment's hesitation from the angel before he was kissing back and taking control.

Dean wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he wanted this. No he needed this, desperately. He felt like he was spiraling out of control and he needed something to ground him, to make him just stop, to take control.

Balthazar growled into the kiss, shoving the other into the wall. Seems someone has been reading his thoughts. Balthazar placed his hand on Dean's chest and pulled away, leaving the Winchester breathless.

“You want this Dean? You crave this don't you, you naughty boy. You've been holding out on me. Say it Dean. I want to hear you say it.” Balthazar purred.

Dean started to struggle. He didn't want to say it. Didn't want to admit it to the angel or even himself. It would make him weak. His mind was a kaleidoscope of emotions and he saw when Balthazar's eyes softened in understanding. He apparently understood something that Dean himself didn't.

“It's alright. This is just a temporary release Dean. You've been holding to much inside. It's a wonder how you've been functioning. It's okay to let go sometimes Dean. Even though I'm not the right angel for you.” He whispered the last part.

That was Dean's undoing. He gripped the blond to him and kissed him desperately. Balthazar gave as good as he got, making their cloths vanish in moments. Dean groaned into the kiss at the feel of bare skin on skin contact.

It took all of Balthazar's self control to pull back from Dean, He'd been arching against him so deliciously too.

“On the bed, get on your hand's and knees. I want to see your body weeping for me.” The blond angel whispered huskily.

Dean gave a groan, squeezing his dick to make sure that this didn't end before it even started. He gave one last look to Sam before walking to his bed and kneeling on it just as Balthazar ordered.

“Don't worry about him. He is fine and wont wake up until I allow him to. I don't think you'll want your brother to awaken to this” Balthazar said as he brought a hand up to caress the elder Winchesters ass lovingly. Such a beautiful body.

Dean lets out a hiss. He wasn't use to this sort of contact. Wasn't use to not being in control. It was frightening, and at the same time so arousing.

Balthazar is kneeling behind him and caressing his ass and thighs lovingly. “That's good Dean. Just like that. Now relax. Stop thinking. I just want you to feel.” Balthazar said huskily, pressing a kiss to the males ass.

Dean nods finding it easier than he expected to relax, to submit. He gasps when he feels a hot slick tongue tracing the line of his ass. From the base of his back down to the sensitive bits behind his sac. “Shit” he groans when the blond does it again. Weren't angels pure? How the hell did he learn to do such a thing with his tongue.

Balthazar moaned at the others submission. He never thought it would have been so easy. But he'd been inside the blond's mind. He knew that if circumstances were different then this probably would never be happening. Dean was a strong man. But he'd been broken down. Reduced to a normal human. All by the hands of the angel of Thursday. Some how they would fix this mess that was now Dean Winchester. 

Balthazar's hands gripped Dean's thighs and spread him wider. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Balthazar said and then he buried his face in between the mans legs, going to town on his entrance. 

Dean cried out. He didn't even know that being licked there would feel so damned good. He was gripping the bedspread in a death grip. His cock was leaking so fucking much, he felt like a teenager again.

Balthazar moaned again when he pulled back, licking his lips. He watched Dean shuddering, he was absolutely wrecked and it was because of him. His cock gave a pulse and he found himself stretched over the others back. He slid himself inside the freshly prepared entrance and groaned as he slid home, lacing his fingers over the others as he slowly started to thrust into the pliant male beneath him.

Dean thought it would hurt more but he suspected that the angel had something to do with it. He let his head fall forward as his body rocked with the motions of the angel inside him. He was thankful when Balthazar started to thrust wantonly into his body. He didn't think he could handle soft and gentle right now. 

With a few more pumps they fond their release one after the other. Dean collapsed onto his stomach and Balthazar was on his knees knelt over him. With a thought he had Dean cleaned up and he continued to watch him, but when the male wouldn't turn to face him he crawled off the bed a small frown on his face. He was about to disappear until he heard the gentlest of whispers.

“Don't go.”

With a small smile the blond angel crawled into bed beside him and watched over him while he slept. He didn't care if he was just a replacement. He was content to lay like this forever. Or at least until the younger Winchester woke up.

XxXxXx

The next time wasn't so accidental. It was with purpose in which Dean attacked the blond angels lips. At Bobby's both Sam and Bobby were upstairs hopefully sleeping. Today had been an emotional day for all of them.

Dean was practically ripping the angel's cloths off, despite Balthazar trying to ask him what had happened. He'd been shut out of the events in the home of a married couple. He had sensed Death inside and then Castiel. He tried desperately to get inside but something had shut him out. He had returned to Bobby's to await their return.

Dean seemed to be having none of it though and so Balthazar allowed the male to take pleasure in stripping them naked. Sometimes the littlest thing made the older Winchester happy and as of late that was what he cared about. He didn't know exactly when he'd fallen for the older Winchester. In fact he use to despise him for stealing Castiel away from him. Perhaps it was their love for Castiel that had brought them together. He was brought out of his musings when the male pushed him onto the couch and he looked up at Dean who was glancing at him as if he wanted to devour him. He never thought to be on the receiving end of such a look but right now he was damned happy about that. He barely had time to make sure Dean wouldn't feel pain when he was suddenly straddling his hips and sinking down onto his eager cock. Balthazar couldn't help but moan.

His hand's feel to Dean's waist to help steady him when the other started a frantic rhythm. It didn't take long for both males to cry out their release. And then Dean was sinking into his arms. Just allowing his sweaty body to press against the angel's equally sweaty one.

“Dean...” Balthazar spoke but Dean spoke up after that.

“He was going to kill us. Cas...Castiel. He... I don't know if we can get him back from this Balthazar. I think he's really gone. He said he wouldn't...couldn't kill me. But he almost did. If Death hadn't been there. I don't know what would have happened.” Dean whispered harshly into the angels shoulder.

Balthazar gripped the hunter to him tightly. He felt agonized at the thought of never having their Cassie back and outraged that he would dare threaten the human he had defied heaven for.

“Don't fret, We will get him back. I know we will. We just have to be patient.” Balthazar said.

XxXxXx

The news was getting worse. People were going into a panic. He saw the violence that had happened at the campaign running. Dean had to remind himself that that wasn't 'his' Cas anymore. At least that was what he thought until said angel appeared in Bobby's salvage yard. They had warded the house against him. It was Balthazar's reaction that made Dean realize something was going on.

“Castiel is here. He's calling out to you.” Balthazar said.

Dean didn't dare to feel hope. His friend was gone. He had just gotten to terms with that. And now here he was trying to flip him upside down again.

With a nod from Dean, Balthazar transported them to Castiel's side. He looked far more fragile than he had a few days ago.

Castiel's eyes flashed to Balthazar's and it was evident that he hadn't realized his brother was back from the dead and helping the Winchesters.

“Good to see you again Cassie, even though you look bloody awful. Seems like you jumped into something that you didn't quite understand.” Balthazar spoke crossing his arms over his chest.

“I...I..” Cas kept trying to say something but seemed to be stuck on the letter I. Balthazar stepped up to him and laid a hand on the younger angel's cheek. 

“I know Cassie.” He spoke softly. Then Castiel's eyes looked to Dean. Dean whom was still taking him in.

He never thought to see Cas in a state like...like Lucifer had. He was burning from the inside. Even after everything he didn't want that to happen to Cas. 

“Dean... I'm sorry.” Castiel spoke softly and he knew her was apologizing for everything.

“I know.” Dean spoke and knew in time he would forgive his Angel. But right now they had bigger issues at hand. Issues being the souls eating Castiel alive.

“Can this be undone?” Dean asked the blond angel.

“Yes. We'll have to open the portal. The same one he opened and took the souls from in the first place.” Balthazar said 

“There's a couple of things we need for this to work I'll return shortly for you once everything is set up.” Balthazar said turning to Dean. It was as if Dean was able to now read his mind. But truth of the matter was it was all over his face. He feared that once Dean got Cas back there would be no need for him anymore. Dean stepped into his space and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Don't keep us waiting to long.” The hunter whispered and the blond angel smirked at him before he was gone. Leaving the two alone. Dean turned to Cas and found that the angel had his fist's balled and he was glaring at the ground. 

“Castiel?” Dean called and the angel immediately relaxed before turning to Dean. He wondered what that was about.

“I will redeem myself to you and your brother somehow.” Castiel spoke finally

Dean smiled slightly. “I know you will Cas.” he said and said angel smiled brightly. It looked out of place on his vessels body.

“You called me Cas.” He said happily.

Dean realized he did then smiled again. “Yeah I guess I did. You still have a long way to go though.”

“I understand.”

XxXxXx

The three of them stood in a room which Dean had grown to hate. Balthazar had drawn the sigil to open the gate to put the souls back where they belonged.

Cas stood in front of the gate and had his fist's clenched at his sides tightly. 

“It's alright Cassie. We'll be right here with you. We won't let you get destroyed.” Balthazar said his hand resting on Dean's shoulder.

Cas looked between them, a deep sadness in his eyes before turning away and with a quick nod he started to chant the ritual, the room was filled with a bright light and Dean watched transfixed at the souls that were going back into purgatory.

Balthazar gasped beside him before rushing forward and anchoring Castiel. “There's something more inside him. Leviathan! They are fighting him. Trying to gain control so they don't get sucked back inside. Dean! Help me!” 

Dean ran to Cas' side despite the light hurting his eyes the closer he got.

“Cas! Cas do you hear me! You have to fight them! You still have to make up for being a dick! You cant go back on your promise again you hear me! I'll never forgive you if you do you! I love you! Come back!” Dean shouted.

A high pitched wail filled the room as black liquid erupted from Castiel before shooting through the gate which had started to close. The angel sank into both their arms. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Dean felt tears sliding down his face.

“Cas. Cas!” Dean slumped as he shook his head looking up at Balthazar who wore the same expression as the hunter did.

They gently laid the angel down and they stood numbly. “Dean.” Balthazar spoke softly going to the hunters side to offer him comfort.

It was a drawn in breath that made them pause. Then they looked down to Castiel who was healed and now starting to sit up. “Well, that was unpleasant.” He said looking up at his brother and his hunter. “Thank you for your assistance. Death had been right. I didn't know what was happening. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused. I will do everything in my power to fix what ever damage I have done.” Cas said and then he looked to Dean.

“Dean.” He said and that was as much as he got out until the hunters lips were on his. He was startled so didn't move until Dean was moving away. Cas looked between the two of them with confusion.

“I don't understand. I thought that you and Balthazar had copulated.” Cas spoke.

Balthazar rolled his eyes before he was pulling Castiel into a kiss and not giving the other angel a choice but to kiss him back. When the blond angel pulled away all the dark haired angel could so was “Oh.”

That startled a laugh out of Dean. “Real eloquent of you Cas. You just realize that two guys want you and all you can say is oh.”

Cas looked between the two of them, the meaning finally catching up and suddenly there was a light flush on his cheeks. “I... I do not know what to do in this type of situation.” Cas admited.

The two blonds looked at each other and stepped towards one another and shared a kiss with lots of tongue that left Castiel panting just from watching. “Don't worry dude. We got you.” Dean said and suddenly they were in an unfamiliar room. But the way it was lavishly decorated he figured it was of Balthazar's doing.

Cas sat at the edge of the bed staring at them confusion evident on his face. Dean and Balthazar stood before him, both with expressions that spoke volumes in what they wanted to do to him.

“So Dean would you like to learn how to break a virgin in?” Balthazar asked as he slid behind Dean and groped him through his jeans, pressing his own arousal into the blonds backside.

Dean grinned and nodded.

Balthazar smirked and leaned over to whisper into Dean's ear.

Dean smirked himself and turned his eyes to Castiel. 

“Take your cloths off.”

“But...I don't understand why.” But Cas was cut off by Dean.

“You don't have to understand to do something. Do it before we do it for you.” Dean said and Castiel felt another wave of heat spread through his Vessels body and settle in his nether regions. He wasn't a complete idiot. He knew how sex worked. He just never experience anything that went along with it.

With a thought his cloths were gone and he was left naked for the others eyes, he was aware that his vessel was aroused and it was...dizzying to say the least.

“Remember what I told you your first time Dean?” Balthazar said as he finished undressing the both of them.

Dean nodded then he spoke. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Castiel hesitated but gasped when he felt soft feathers touching his body setting his body alight with sensation. Balthazar grinning wickedly at him. He felt desire that wasn't just his own, it was the blonds before him as well. He nodded and climbed onto the mattress and looked at them over his shoulder. They stepped up behind him. Both kneeling behind him.

Then he felt two pairs of lips on him. One on his thigh the other on his hip. Both left scorching heat in their wake. He felt them spread his Vessel open for their viewing pleasure and he couldn't help the shudder that ran down his spine.

He gasped as he felt a tongue licking at his entrance. 

“Mmm very good Dean. Lick him just like that. His cock is weeping for you.” Balthazar rasped hungrily into the blond's ear. Cas moaned at the sensation and the words. Who would have thought that dirty talk could get him so worked up. 

Castiel gasped when he felt another tongue at his entrance. Heard Dean moan as both his and Balthazar's tongue worked the angel open. All to soon the tongues were gone and Castiel actually whined at the loss. His body was so hard. He needed to do something or he didn't know what was going to happen. 

“Move over Cassie. Who knew you were such a bed hog.” Balthazar said teasingly as he laid the hunter his back. He lent down for a kick dirty kiss before pulling back and then he started to press slowly into the hunter, Castiel watched on in lust. Lust filled green eyes turned to him and Dean beckoned him closer. Castiel hastily obliged and moved to kiss Dean desperately. Castiel moaned into their kiss as he felt his wings brushing against Balthazar's. He pulled away from Dean and looked at him over his shoulder. Balthazar licked his lips and Cas couldn't help but be drawn in by the action and found his own tongue chasing the blond angels into his mouth.

“Straddle Dean Cassie. I'm sure he wants to see your face as his cock makes you come.” Balthazar said and with a groan Cas obliged and turned to face the hunter who already seemed he was on cloud nine as he was thoroughly being fucked into the mattress.

With a little guidance from Balthazar Cas was sinking down onto Dean's cock and the hunter was letting out a hoarse cry of pleasure at the onslaught of pleasure.

Castiel lent back against Balthazar for support. He wasn't use to this type of pleasure. He could feel him help raise him so that he could fall back down onto their hunters cock, could also feel the way the other was snapping his hips into the hunter as well.

Wings were suddenly enveloping him and that was all it took for Castiel to cry out his release, his body tightening and spasming over the hunters. Dean moaned at the tight heat getting tighter on him and with a well timed thrust from the blond angel he was coming inside the dark haired angel. A groan escaping the hunters lips as he felt Balthazar's release deep inside him.

It took a few minuets of rearranging before the three of them got comfortable on the bed. They all laid there panting, all touching in some way.

“I'd say Cassie is well on his way to redeeming himself.” Balthazar spoke finally.

Dean chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah. He definitely is on the right track anyways. It's going to take a lot more work to be forgiven.” Dean said and he felt Castiel stiffen beside him.

“I think you giving me a blow job while Balthazar fucks you will be a big help.” Dean said.

The three of them grinned at one another.

THE END.


End file.
